Anything For You
by zoestar
Summary: Takes place right after Darien breaks up with Serena because of his dream, but she doesn't know why.


*Anything for You (copyrighted October 2000)   
Written by The Wonderful Zoe   
Rated: G   
*Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own the lyrics to this song, Gloria Estefan does. I own this lovely story.   
*Author's note: ok....this is a very sad story. I cry when i read it! so, if you're the kind who likes sappy happy endings... this story is not for you. it takes place right after Darien breaks up with Serena because of his dream, but she doesn't know why. my story isn't happy, but we all know it turns out alright! hehe. so, have a good cry and then remember what really happens!   
uhh... well that's it people! enjoy!   
(the italics are the lyrics from Gloria Estefan's song Anything For You. The rest is my story.)   
  
Anything for you   
Though you're not here   
Since you said we're through   
It seems like years   
  
"Serena! You're late!" Ms. Haruna yelled as Serena tip-toed in from the side door.   
"I'm sorry!" Serena cried.   
"Detention after school today!" Ms. Haruna called.   
Serena sighed and sat down next to her best friend Molly.   
Molly gave Serena a consoling look. Serena smiled weakly and looked at the board where Ms. Haruna was doing last night's math problems. Serena tried to pay attention, she really did. Her mind just kept drifting to him and what had happened the week before.   
  
Time keeps draggin' on and on   
And forever's been and gone   
Still I can't figure what went wrong   
  
The last bell rang and Molly waved bye to Serena and skipped out of the room.   
"Alright Serena. Do page 86 in the math book and then you can go."   
Serena opened her book. She barely paid attention to what she was writing. She quickly finished and ran all the way to the arcade center.   
  
I'd still do anything for you   
I'll play your game   
You hurt me through and through   
But you can have you way   
  
Serena walked throught the sliding glass doors of the arcade and saw him at the counter talking to Andrew. He turned and looking into her eyes, but he showed no emotion. She smiled weakly at him and waved to Andrew. Then she walked over to the Sailor V game and started playing. But she lost quickly because the tears in her eyes blurred her vision.   
  
I can pretend each time I see you   
That I don't care and I don't need you   
And though you'll never see me cryin'   
You know inside I feel like dying   
  
Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita met Serena at the arcade later and they all sat down in a booth and shared a snack. Serena barely heard her friends gossiping as she stared at him, wishing he'd take her away, but knowing it was impossible. Raye brought her back to the real world,   
"Serena, he's gone. Forget about him! He was an insensitive jerk! There are tons of fishies in the sea!"   
That was the thing, she couldn't or didn't want to forget about him.   
  
And I'd do anything for you   
Inspite of it all   
I've learned so much from you   
You made me strong   
  
Serena trudged slowly home.   
'Maybe he hates me and always did. Maybe he thinks I hate him! Maybe I did something to offend him!' Serena thought.   
  
But don't you ever think that I don't love you   
That for one minute I forgot you   
But sometimes things don't work out right   
And you just have to say good bye   
  
At dinner, Serena hardly touched her food. Her parents were worried.   
"Serena? Are you okay?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.   
"Yeah Meatball-head, you look down." Sammy said, not realizing he was making it worse.   
'That's ok. I can be Sammy's Meatball-Head and someone else will be Darien's Meatball-head.' Serena thought.   
  
I hope you find someone to please you   
Someone who'll care and never leave you   
But if that someone ever hurts you   
You just might need a friend to turn to   
  
Serena sat on her bed doing her homework. She even smiled a little when she read some of the silly sounding sentences that Ms. Haruna had assigned for grammar usage practice.   
"What's the matter Serena?" Luna asked.   
"Nothing Luna. I'm just tired." She replied.   
Luna looked at her worriedly, but shook it off and went to go use the litter box(Luna and a litter box!! hehe!)   
  
And I'd do anything for you   
I'll give you up   
If that's what I should do   
To make you happy   
  
Serena's eye caught on a picture on her dresser. One of her favorites. It was of her and him together. She quickly put the picture face down and went back to her work.   
  
I can pretend each time I see you   
That I don't care and I don't need you   
And though inside I feel like dying   
You know you'll never see me crying   
  
As Serena lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling, she cried. Silent tears. She didn't want anyone to come see if she was okay. Everyone asked her if she was ok so much during the day, that at night, all she wanted was a little peace to cry.   
'I miss him so much! I wish he would even call me meatball-head once more, just so I know he knows I'm alive.' Serena thought. She buried her face in her pillow and wailed, the wails muffled by the pillow.   
  
Don't you ever think that I don't love you   
That for one minute I forgot you   
But sometimes things don't work out right   
And you just have to say good bye   
  
Her heart broke into a million pieces as she forced herself to whisper into the darkness of her bedroom,   
"Good bye Darien." 


End file.
